Denial
by Yami-darkmagic
Summary: YamiXSeto Yaoi fiction!Yami's search for love ends tragedy, but were will he turn to make things right again, seto? the homophobe? does he hate him, or will he find out that his hatred is nothing more then a cover up to his fellings form within...R
1. More then meets the eye

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1 (more to me that meets the eye)

Told from Yami's P.O.V

As I sit in class I look around, and I see lots of different types of people, and I notice that everyone has something different about them selves. Some things that are noticeable differences and some aren't very noticeable, Like for instance my hair is very different its three different colors for crying out loud. I have black hair with red pointy tips and blonde highlights that point out at the sides. Some people think that's weird, others think, 'wow that guy looks cool' but a few mouths ago I found out something else that makes me different from my self, something I'm not very open about, something that would make me think people would hate me, you see I just realized that I am attracted to men. Why me though why do I have to be the abnormal one, why is it always me? I see every guy with there girl friends and it makes me mad, like I wish I were them I wish a girl can make me happy, but no, they don't, its not like I haven't tried I did, with this girl named Téa Gardener. She was really mad at me when I dumped her she hasn't spoken to me since.

"Hey yo Yami!" said an EXTREAMLY handsome blonde hair brown eyed boy that was 16 years old and was about a foot taller then me, I'm short

"Hey Joey, how you doing" I replied getting a little red in the checks as I did all the time I was around him because I like him so very much "man I be fine, its just that Mai, she be all not wanting me and shit, she said she be busy with her business for me, that what she told me yo! That pisses me off you know how much I love her yo!" he said while taking the seat next to me on my left. I tried not to show my jealousy as he talks of mai, but it was hard because that's all he ever talks about is her it was always mai this and mai that, why never talk about how I feel and how I am doing, no way though its always about that slut Mai, I mean she is a prostitute how in the hell does he have a chance like that "maybe Joey you should find yourself a new girl friend, you know someone you know who will be loyal to you to the very end" I said even though I want him to go out with me I'm not going to say it, he may hate me forever "I don't know yo...I really love her thought I don't think I'll be happy with anyone else but her" the sound of that always made me want to just drop it so I wont show my jealousy like I do sometimes but oddly enough Joey hasn't caught on to it yet.

"Why don't you stink to mating with your own kind dog!" said a all to familiar voice to my right who always listens in on use even when we don't know "YO KAIBA, SHUT YOU MOUTH IGHT WE AIN'T TALKING TO YOU, YO!" Joey yelled at him over me being that I'm the monkey in the middle here "Joey just don't bother with it, you know how Kaiba is" I said as I got up and was holding Joey back form a possible fight that I know Joey can't win "well rich boy better learn to keep that trap of his shut, or I shut it for him!" Joey's a talker and I knew it, Joey may talk big but he can't back up anything he says.Joey took his seat again looking pissed off but at least I saved him from a feud with Kaiba. Everyone was scared of him, I mean who wouldn't be he stands about 6'0 tall and unlike Joey will back up everything he says, he kidda runs the school weather I like him or not he runs the place as if he were the principle, do I like Kaiba, no not really, he may have brilliant blue eyes and nice shiny mushroom cut brown hair, but he is a complete ass hole there has never been a smile on the face of that man since the day I saw him.

Kaiba set up one rule for this school that no one has gone against because they're so afraid of him, and that is that no one is aloud to be gay. Yes that does sound stupid, but its true that's why I can't come out of the closet yet till after I get out of school, because he will kill me, he is so psychotic that he would kill me for being gay he is that much of a homophobe that he would go though with murder, and he would get away with it because he is such a rich business man that owns the Kaiba corp. the biggest business in the world

. "Yugi..." Kaiba says in a stern voice and a glare "you know my name is Yami Kaiba so call me that ok Seto?" I said with trying to piss him off a little but not bad enough to get into a fight with him "CALL ME KAIBA!" Kaiba said angrily "...um sorry...Kaiba, what?" I said sarcastically to Seto Kaiba, who hates being called by his first name "we have to duel after school, I have to prove that I am way more superior to you" Seto Kaiba said crossing his arms across his chest and staring coldly into my eyes. Ever since I beat Kaiba in a duel, he has been insisting that we rematch, no way do I want to duel that nutso. "No sorry Kaiba I'll a little busy after school, helping grandpa" with was half true but all I had to do was help grandpa with the Landry when that's over I planed to go to Joey's house "whatever" he said then turned and looked out the window"

"Class its time to start your test today but before you do I would like to introduces to you a new student this is Jake class, I want you to make him feel very welcome" said the teacher before she handed out the war of 1810 test, with I thought was easy because hell I know when the war of 1810 is! I look at Kaiba and he has his Walkman on as usual, not paying any attention to a word the teacher said to the class

The new kid sat down in the seat in front of me he was cute he has spiky light brown hair and green eyes, he wore a belly shirt and leather pants with a chain off to the side of them he had a cute face I couldn't help but stare and him for at lest a little while, then I decided to make him welcome by saying hello. I poked him on the shoulder and he turned around "hey there my names Yami, what's yours?" he turned all red, with was weird, then he coved his mouth and started to sequel like a little girl "oh my god! You're so hot!" he said looking straight at me, I looked behind me to see if there was a girl around with there wasn't "Oh my god my name is Jake Miller I just moved here a week ago, and oh my god there are like lots of cute boys to choose form I don't know were to begin" he said in the most feminine voice I had EVER heard in my life, I was thinking there is no way he can't hide himself from being gay so I guess that's why he is so open I envy him

"Nice to meet you Jake, but I need to tell you something important before you say another word" I said whispering to him "yes hunny go right ahead and tell me!" "Shhhh!" I said, "don't talk, listen up there is this guy named Seto Kaiba, and-" he interrupts me in mid sentence "OH MY GOD WERE IS HE WERE IS SETO KAIBA!" he shouts getting up from his seat "FAGOT" someone yell across the room, Jake flinched at the sound of the word, I don't blame him I don't like it either "he is sitting right next to me" I said pointing to my right. Jake gets up and walks in front of his desk.

"Seto! Is you I can't believe its really you, all these years and now we finally meet up again this is so totally cool" Jake spoke very fast looking amazed as he looks at Kaiba, Kaiba looks up slowly "and who in the world are you faggot" Kaiba said and Jake flinched again "I-its me hunny, little Jakey, you don't remember me, I mean I couldn't forget you!" he said looking like there is no were else he would rather be right now but then standing in font of Kaiba. "J-Jake...but your dead!" Kaiba says looking amazed, I sit and think to my self 'Kaiba, knows a gay guy, but he hates gays' "no hun I didn't die, you father saved me" Jake said angrily "and he didn't bother to tell you that I am alive did he?" he said sitting down on Kaiba's right with his legs crossed.

"Your gay?" Kaiba asked looking at him with a glare "why yes I am, you inspired me Seto to be myself! You are the one man I been spending my life looking for Seto, and now I find you, when I wasn't even trying to this time" Jake smiled sweetly but Kaiba kept glaring at him "you might as well has died if you were to turn out like this.... being an apple EWWW I can't believe you turned into a fag!" Jake again flinched at the sound of the word not noticing Kaiba's word for a homosexual "what's the matter you don't like being called a fag do you?" Jake flinched more this time closing his eyes mumbling something to him self not sure what because he did in quietly "your nothing but a fag! FAG! FAG! FAGOT!" Kaiba kept canting that word over and over again until Jake jumped on Kaiba and started beating him really badly like we see Seto do from time to time to someone who starts a fight with him, but never have we seen someone else take on Kaiba like that especially not a homosexual, he kept punching him in the face over and over again till someone removed him off of him, its like the nice Jake that I meet was possessed for a short minute.

I was a little weirded out that someone can freak over one word; my guess is that Jake has been abused with that word too much and can't take it anymore School ended that day all I can think of is what happed to that Jake guy I didn't seem to have him in any other of my classes that or he got kicked out on is first day, it's a shame though it be good to have someone stronger then Kaiba around the funny thing was that it looked like Kaiba wasn't really trying to hurt him like he couldn't, I don't know I don't get Kaiba sometimes. "Yugi!" speaking of the devil he stood behind me looking as mean as ever "Kaiba? Yugi's over there at his locker!" I said sounding somewhat annoyed and trying to be a smart ass at the same time "were dueling now! At my house your coming with me!" he said glaring into my eyes "oh my god you are so ugly!" he added looking discussed with he really didn't have to say "thanks" I said angrily "but no thanks I told you I am busy today, maybe tomorrow" I said closing my locker and walking away, as he glares at me from a distance, and I keep walking hopefully he wont follow me like he did yesterday to duel me, he can be really persistent sometimes. I start walking out of the school when Jake calls me over to him as he comes out of the child psychiatrist office "YAMI!! Come here hunny I wanted so badly to talk to you!" I was wondering if I should be afraid of him or not being that he just beat the shit out of Kaiba but he seems nice so I don't think there is anything wrong with him unless I call him a fag with I wouldn't do in the first place. "Hun! I wanna know if you wanted to come with me to Tri Plasma?" Jake asked smiling at me widely "with, you? Ummm...." I said not really wanting anyone to know what I was "well with me and my date, I already asked my boyfriend to come with me, you see I been going out with him for about a year now, we been long distance but now we finally live in the same town, ITS SO GREAT! I am sooooo happy hunny, I just thought well, it was his idea actually that you will go to Tri Plasma with use?" he asked with him making a praying jester to me "what the hell is a Tri Plasma Jake? Is that a club?" I asked thinking maybe I can go with Téa so I won't be left out "of course wanna go, but you have to go alone to it, you see I have this friend that's looking for a man so badly, he was in my old school my friend moved in the next town over though" I was thinking he wants me to meet with a friend of his that be cool I guess, being that tea and me aren't together any more and she won't say yes to me even if I begged her "well ok Jake it sounds like fun, you say you boyfriend knows me?" I asked wondering who in the class was gay because he didn't remember knowing anyone who was gay in the class "well we will get to the meet ups later hun, I really got to get home and clean the house and unpack all mine and dads stuff, here is my number give me a call tonight at 8 o'clock I'll be around then to pick you up in the cab, this will be great we will be partying all night long" Jake handed me a paper and nudged me, and started walking off "bye hun call me later!"

* * *

That was chapter 1 there lots more to come Yamis really dense if you haven't notice a gay guy asked him to a club and he want to bring a girl ee well we shall see were this is going to lead him to... one can only imagine...


	2. Night of chance

  
  
This is a disclamer no I don't own Yu-Gi-oh and this story is just made up by me for you

* * *

Chapter 2 (night of chance)  
  
I was getting dressed that night hoping maybe Jake found me a great girl friend that I will finally find happiness with, because so far no hope in ever girl I ever dated, I am still young yet so I am not really worried, yes I am gay still but I would rather just be normal, I hope I am bi or something this way I can be happy with a girl at lest so no one will end up calling me a fag.  
  
"Yami? Your all dressed up were you going?" Yugi asked who was also all dressed up "I'm going out to a dance club" I said fixing my choker "wow really me too, with one?" he asked putting his shoes on "Tri Plasma" I said plainly also getting my shoes on "you got yourself a date, DID YOU ASKED JOEY?" Yugi said, yes Yugi knows that I am gay, but he is the only one "no.... Jake said he knows this girl that I can go with tonight" I said sadly wishing it was Joey "oh that's too bad.... But don't worry I am sure Jake will get you what you want, even if its not Joey" he said heading for the door. I fallowed him too being that I just called Jake and told him to meet me out side my house "what are you saying Yugi, that he got me a man to go out with. "Well you never know Yam, you never know" he winked at me as a cab pulled up, I looked in it and saw Jake "YUGI HUNNY!" he yelled as Yugi walked up the to the cab and kissed him with put me in shock, complete shock "Y-YUGI Y-YOU'RE HIS D-DATE!" I said looking at him in shock "yeah! Why did you think I be dressing up this good going to the dance club alone?"  
  
I sat in the car with the two of them and then we arrived "Yugi I am guessing you're the one that set me up with this girl, am I right?" I asked finally finding words out of all this "and I thought you said you were bi!" I added "I am bi, I can be with a guy or a girl, your silly, Jake never said it was girl that you were meeting" he said as he got out of the car to this club with a purple triangle with the words Tri Plasma wrote across form it with lots of people entering it "sorry I never said anything about Jake we just started dating a month ago, I just never told you, because we meet online" Yugi said walking hand in hand with Jake "THIS IS A GAY CLUB ISN'T IT!?!" I said as we entered it "yeah of course you did tell me you wanted a man so badly." He was right there all I ever told him is that I wanted a man I wanted to know the feeling of having a man to hold in my arms but I didn't think Yugi would actually go and help me look for one.  
  
"STAN THERE YOU ARE OVER HERE" Jake shouted across the room and a cute looking boy with black hair and brown eyes walked over shyly he looked very much like the shy type and he had a very innocent looking face. "Stan, Yami! Yami, Stan!" Jake said point to each of use "Nice to meet you Stan!" I said unsure of this hole thing "hey, its nice to meet you too"  
  
All of a sudden my Cell phone rings with a unknown number so I think its gramps "excuse me for a second, I need to see if that's Grandpa" I asked kindly "no problem go answer it" Stan said politely "Yugi! We need to duel!" said that same voice from this morning "Oh my god Kaiba! I'm busy I'm with a date, so can you not bother me now!" I must have said the wrong thing because Kaiba got mad I guess because he really wanted to duel at the moments "WHAT THE FUCK! NO YOU CAN'T BE WE HAVE TO DUEL CALL IT OFF!!! NOW IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!" he yelled at me so that even Yugi and the others can hear over the loud music "sorry got to go bye!" I said quickly and hung up. "Was it Grandpa? Is he ok?" Yugi asked, "It wasn't grandpa. Just Kaiba again, I have no Idea how he got my number but he doesn't stop calling it since he did" I sighed and Stan pulled my arm "come on lets dance!" he said pulling me to the dance floor "I suppose it be ok, I'm not really a great dancer, I am pretty good at D.D.R though" I said looking around seeing all the people but then again it didn't matter if they saw me dance they were all gay. So I started dancing with Stan he was a great person he was absolutely perfect he was handsome smart kind and funny and completely innocent all in one, I was thinking that he was too good to be true "I'm having lots of fun with you Yami!" he said gazing at me lovingly "so am I Stan! I can't say I ever had this much fun on a date ever!" I said to him, and that was the truth I never had fun on any other date I been on "I want to kiss you Yami, would you mind if I did" he asked looking at me holding me close to his body feeling this close to a man is what I always wanted though I am so happy right now I was thinking very happy that I could cry right there and then "no I wont mind at all in fact you don't even have to kiss me I'll do it for you" I leaned in and kissed him softly and held it there because I never wanted to let it go, it was just one of those moments you never want to end  
  
The night ended and I had Stan sleep over my house we made out that night we never wanted to stop kissing each other.  
  
The next morning I paid for Stan's cab to his school I was kidda happy we didn't go to the same school I would be afraid someone would find out about me, expressly Kaiba he would kill me or chase me out of school if he found out about me and Stan.  
  
I gave Stan my phone number and told him to call me whenever he gets the chance, with I am sure he will, we had lots of fun he told me about how his mom is cool with him being gay and his father hates gays and would probably toss him on his ass if he knew about him  
  
Kaiba looked at my coldly all day probably because I hung up on him, well would to if you were on a date and some guy wants to duel you, that's kidda a stupid reason to call off a really good date. "Kaiba, I wanted to say I am sorry about last night but I was on a blind date, and that be rude if I left h-her there" I almost said him but I stopped my self "Whatever Yugi!" he said in a bitchy sort of way "were dueling today after school then!" he was telling me this time I think not asking me "well I kidda was going to go on a date again to the arcade" I said looking scared at his cold stares "WERE DUELING AND THAT'S FINAL" he said then put on his walkman on cutting out any arguments I would have. I sighed and went back to work, until my phone rang in the middle of class I answered it right away before the teacher saw me "who is that yo?" Joey said a little to loudly "hello?" I asked because the number was a unknown number "hey Yami, its me, Stan form last night you remember?" said that voice I remembered form last night "oh hey Stan how's is going?" I said into the cell phone "who's Stan yo?" there goes Joey again with a million questions "its my friend Stan" I said to Joey "oh I'm just a friend am I" Stan laughed, "so how's it going Yami?" he asked again because I really didn't answer that question yet "I'm good how about you, you didn't get in trouble with you dad did you for spending the night did you?" I asked as Tristen ran up to me "Stan's your new friend that's really wrong of you for not introducing use to him" he said out of breathe from running "Yeah yo that shit messed up why you no introduce use to your new pal?" Joey added in "oh well I just meet him yesterday night so I didn't get to tell you about him yet" I said knowing that the real reason I didn't say anything about him was that I didn't want them to know about me and him.  
  
"Hey Stan can I call you back after school?" I asked but all I can hear in the phone is Stan saying to his friend's as his school is "its Yami guys, he is my new boy friend, he is so hot oh my god I just love him" I was guessing he was open about his homosexuality I wish I was like him "Stan can I call you after school I don't want the teacher to catch me with my cell phone on" I asked again "huh? Oh yeah sure Yam, I'm sorry I was telling all my friends about you, that's funny though were aloud cell phones in my school, oh well talk to you later baby" he said kissing into the phone "bye-bye Stan talk to you later" I said and we both hung up.  
  
Hey yo I want to meet this guy you chillin with him after school am I right?" said Joey "yeah Joey, at the arcade...." I really didn't want him to go because I wanted to be alone but I might just get stuck with him "ight yo I be there!" said Joey with a smile "me too" said Tristen as he ran by "stop running yo you always be running!" Joey said annoyed at Tristen who did always run around the class room "can't" he said passing use the first time "stop" on the second time "shit that's annoying" Joey said getting up from his chair chasing after him. "I'll be at the arcade as well, so we can duel!" said Kaiba who looked really angry as always.  
  
After school that day I called Stan and told him I will see him at domino arcade, he agreed, so I walked to the arcade with Joey and Tristen who was far ahead of use he was probably already there  
  
We arrived at the arcade and I saw Stan standing there all dressed up looking as good as ever "hey Stan over here!" I shouted "hey Yami! You look nice today!" Stan said I wasn't sure if Joey took that the wrong way "how about me yo, do I look good?" Joey asked totally oblivious to the situation Stan looked at him funny and said "yes you look great" Joey turned red and said "aw yo you flattening me yo."  
  
We stared playing some games and stuff, Stan was really good at D.D.R better then me even, how badly all that day I wanted to stoke his hair and hold him but I couldn't because Joey and Tristen were there I pulled Stan to the mans with me, so I can kiss him because like I said the urge was strong  
  
"Stan I want you to be my boyfriend from now on ok?" I asked looking into his beautiful brown eyes "of course hunny, that's all I ever want out of you is to be yours" he said then kissed me as someone entered the bathroom, out of anyone who could walk in on a moment like that how can it be him, out of anyone, it was him though Seto Kaiba!  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOUR GAY?" he shouted loudly in the bathroom "no, no Kaiba I'm not" I let go of Stan really fast "you are I saw you kiss him!" I knew there was no way of getting around this, "well.... um yes Kaiba I am!" I said hoping that he would go away, but he didn't he pulled a gun out and pointed it towards Stan but I jumped in front of Stan "KAIBA I LOVE STAN, I WANT LET YOU HURT HIM!!!" I shouted with my hands out ready to take anything "I will get you Yugi, and your little boyfriend too ewww!! I can't believe your gay! EWWW" he said as he stormed out of the bathroom  
  
"that was close" said Stan looking at me "yeah I thought he was going to pull the trigger there" I said sighing in relieve "I think he likes you" Stan said with I thought he was being sarcastic "ha, ha!" I said sarcastically "no really he likes you, that's why he fallows you all the time" he said with a frown "what are you talking about he hates my guts!" I said looking at him funny "he acts like Jake used to act, I knew Jake for a while he used to bring out his feelings that way also, I think he needs a friend, that's what Jake got and he became so much nicer after that" Stan said but I didn't' believe a word of it but went along with it "so what friend brought Jake out of the closet?" I asked "Seto Kaiba did, when he was little Seto was a whole different person go to Jake he knows the whole story, he will tell you about how there friendship was torn apart, because they liked each other" Stan said seriously, I hugged him "lets go back out there ok I am sure Kaiba has left already  
  
The days go by into mouths and Stan and me were still boyfriends after six mouths of dating, oddly enough Kaiba didn't kill any of use yet, I think he is waiting for the right moment, Stan still think that he needs a friend and he will be nicer, Yeah! Yeah! Like that will ever happen, I did go and asked Jake though about it because I was curious, so I went to asked him one day and he told me this story.  
  
(Narrator P.O.V)  
  
Jakes story Flashback: Inside the Kaiba mansion one day on a summer night young Kaiba and young Jake sit in Seto's room playing with Jakes army men toys, that he brought over that day "Seto! You be um... you be surge and I'll be bandit" said Jake he looked different form now a days he had torn close and had a look in his eyes that wasn't the same as now  
  
"ok Jakey!" said Seto picking up the toys and getting ready to play "then can we go over to the neighbors house and light there cats tail on fire" said Jake as he laughs at the sound of that Idea "no Jake that's wrong! You know it is! How would you like it if you cat nippers tail was on fire?" Seto said giving the most innocent face "I would be sad..." answered Jake looking down "that's right, you always got to think about how others will feel before you think about how fun it will be, it not going to be any fun at all if you hurt someone" Kaiba said looking at Jake "but people always hurt me Seto, and they don't care" Jake said looking at his toy then throwing it across the room "yeah but, then the people you hurt will hurt others also, so you got to be the one to stop all the pain, and my step daddy is going to help you leave your mommy and daddy!" Seto said smiling at him brightly "YAY!" said Jake then jumped up and hugged Seto "I love you Seto!" he said holding him in his arms "I love you too Jake!" Jake let go of him and blushed red and laughed  
  
"Seto? I was wondering Hehe! If I can.... You know! Um if I can kiss you?" Jake asked holding his face "oh, you want to kiss me, I don't know Jake, I really want to but I'm shy!" Seto answered also holding his face "but ok you can!" he added letting go of his face showing how red it is "YAY!" Jake said as he leaned in but just as they kissed the door opened and a man with white hair and a maroon suite walked in and witnessed the kiss and looked at them angry till they notice he was watching then he gave a phony smile as if he didn't see it  
  
"oh step daddy! Want to play army man with use" said Seto not seeing anything wrong with the kiss unlike his father "no thanks boys" the two boys frowned "but I did have a better game, how about tag?" he said in a phony way but the two boys didn't notice it "OK!" they both said at once "come with me both of you" he said as the fallow him down to his trophy room as he approach a locked draw he took out the key and unlocked and pulled out a gun, Jake knew what it was right away and back away  
  
"here Seto I want you to tag Jakey with this" he hands him the gun "what's this?" Seto said who was very innocent "it's a tag toy bet you never played with this toy before huh?" he said looking at Seto with a phony smile "Seto that's a gun army man use it!" Jake said looking scared "and my daddy threatens me with it all the time because he thinks I'm a Fag!" Jake said looking my horrified "I don't feel good about this daddy!" Seto said then towed the gun to the floor  
  
"Jake's just afraid he will be it" Seto's step father said as he picks up the gun again handing it to him but Kaiba wouldn't take the gun "TAKE IT!" Mr. Gosubara Kaiba said glaring into Seto's eyes, with made Seto scared so he took it out of fear "now Seto point the gun at Jake and pull this trigger back" Gosubara said smiling "NO SETO DON'T!!" Jake yelled "DO IT SETO!" his father pressured him on "NO SETO!" Jake repeated "DO IT!! DO IT! DO IT!!!!" he canted till a loud boom came from the gun and shot Jake in the chest and he feel to the ground with a loud thud "Jakey..." Seto called to him softly hoping for a reply "Jake?!" he said louder again but still no answer "JAKE!!" Seto cried out and ran to him and lied on top of him crying and still saying 'Jake Jake Jake! Answer me Jake please wake up, your it Jake you have to tag me now! Oh please Jake get up and tag me now!" he repeated still not getting a responds as his father looking at him expressionless "that's what you get for being gay Seto! That's what you get"

* * *

wow so jake knows seto huh?! wonder if jake is makeing it up or not...yami thinks he is wonder if yami will find out the truth stay toned to find out chapter 3 (night of loss) is next! 


	3. Night of loss

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3 (night of loss) (Yami's P.O.V)  
  
The story shock me up yeah it was really sad, but Jake is full of it sometimes he could be making all that up to get attention he as been telling everyone that story Kaiba says it never happened when people ask him, he also says 'go the fuck away, I am not a Fag like Jake' to go with the answer.  
  
But besides all that me and Stan have been doing great he asked me to marry him with took me by totally surprise yesterday I know were young but I don't plan on marrying him till I get out of high school. Of course I said yes I love him with all my heart I lost my virginity to him and everything I am so happy I sing my way to school every time and he calls me in school same time every day 9:00 am every day on that time exactly, its weird how no one knows yet about me and him, I'll tell them soon, when I get the courage to.  
  
Today I am going to the movies with him, that's later tonight though, I am supposed to duel Kaiba after school first. Even after he found out about me being gay he still bothers me to duel him, even after I let him beat me a few times, he still wants to duel now more then ever, he is a weirdo.  
  
"Don't forget our duel Yugi!" Kaiba reminded me after our last class for the day "I know I'm going right to your house, if you don't mind dueling there" I asked "no not at all" he said as he walks in front of me leading the way to his limo with I was use to riding in by now because he keeps offering me rides home from school and stuff, me more like makes me get in the limo half the time, so I gave up and just take him up on his offer  
  
We arrive there and go up to his house I say hi to one of his butlers named Bob on the way up he is a real nice guy he thinks I am Kaiba's friend so he tell me to stay his friend I guess in a way now, I am because I am always over here, it gets Stan jealous but he has not reason to be jealous because I don't like Kaiba like that, and never will with his damn fucking mean attitude he gives me all the time "hey Yami you want something to eat Drink?" asked Bob looking happy to see Kaiba have a friend over, I am guessing he is not used to that "no thanks I wont be here long" I said walking up with Kaiba to his room "damn right" said Kaiba finally making it to his room and closing that door behind me.  
  
We dueled and I let him win again so maybe he will think he don't have duel me any more because he won more times then lost now. "YES I TOLD YOU I'M BETTER THEN YOU!" he shouted, "Yep you sure are," I said with slight sarcasm in my voice "I guess you want me to go now am I right?" I asked "what your hurry!" he asked with me giving me a puzzled look "I planed to go some were tonight that's all, but I do have some time to spare if you want me to stay a hour longer I can" I said wondering why Kaiba is being so jumping in me leavening usually he just tells me to go right after our duel "I am going swimming your coming with me!" he said not asking me but telling me "ah, I suppose but, why do you want me to swim with you?" I asked "it relaxes you and your dueling has been bad lately I think you need to relax a little bit," he said getting trunks out of his dresser and tossing them to me "were these, don't ask any more questions" he said and walked out and closed the door so I can change  
  
I got dressed and Bob was out side the door "hey Yami Kaiba wanted me to show you to the pool, but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you as well" he said answering my question I was about to ask "I wanted to ask you what you think of Seto Kaiba?" Bob asked as we walk down to the pool "um.... Well he is rude, mean, uncaring, needs mental help, and weird! Does that sum it up for you?" I said thinking about Kaiba's attitude he always gives me "well your right about needing mental help" Bob laughs "but really he is non of the above, weird, well sometimes but I am sure you can pull him out of being how he is" Bob said looking at me sincerely "umm.... Me what in the world do you want me to do?" I asked looking at him crossly "well I just want you to try harder at being his frined, I see that your not putting any effort it to his friendship that he is so badly needing right now" he said still walking with what it seems like forever to the pool "your saying you want me to be his firend?" I said "yep!" he said right away "can you do that for me, you see his last frined he had hasn't been since he was 8 years old, and that was Jake Miller, you know him right he goes to your school right?" Bob said with is exactly what Jake said with was pretty freaky "yeah I know him, but I don't know I guess I try to be his friend but I'm not making any promises to you" I said as we make it to the pool "very well Yami thank you its well appreciated" said Bob then he walked out "GET IN!" said Kaiba as I walk up the pool's edge testing it first, then going down the latter and making it in the pool and took some laps around, thinking that its like everyone wants me to be Kaiba's firend why me though? Why not someone else I don't know how to be friends with someone as suborn as him, I thought I play with Kaiba a little bit as long as he didn't drown me he can't because I'm a fast as hell swimmer if he were to chase me.  
  
I swam under Seto and pulled him under and swam away when I saw Kaiba get up he chased after me and I swam as fast as I could but he caught up to me and dunked me under and I came back up again and he was laughing and smiling I was thinking to my self why Kaiba's playing with me back, I wasn't really flirting with him or was I? I didn't matter to me if I did, If I was single but I'm not so I can't flirt with him.  
  
I climbed out of the pool laughing still "well Kaiba I got to get going maybe tomorrow I can come over again and we can going swimming today I'm busy. Kaiba frowned for the first time I ever saw him show that he was sad to see me go "why? Were you going?" he asked looking up at me from the pool "on a date Kaiba...." I said and I knew he knew with whom "NO with that Stan guy EWW! You fagot!" shouted Kaiba "if I am a fag then why do you what me to be with you all the time you're not my boyfriend you know! I'm sorry but I would like to have some quality time with Stan" I said looking down at him as he dived under the water. I waited for him to come back up but he didn't so I dove in after him and pulled him up "what's your problem Kaiba? You hate gay! So why do you want me to spend time with you?" I asked again but he dove back under and I pulled him up again "what are you doing are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked in shock that he take this that far "I want to hang with you because you're a good dueler and your just going to leave! I don't want you to leave OK!!" he said then climbed out of the pool

"I'll come back tomorrow we can hang out some on Saturday, its just that, he is my boyfriend so I would naturally be with him more it has nothing to do with you" I said and he just ran out with his head down. Bob was there watching and shock his head, "he is head over heals for you Yami, and you don't even notice" Bob said looking at me climb out of the pool "your hurting his feelings" he added "what are you talking about he don't like me, he hates me, because I am gay! So he can't be gay himself" I said taking my close and heading to a changing room "he hates gays because he can't express him self like they can, and that's what gets him mad" Bob talking to me from out side the dressing room "just don't call him gay, he hates that" he added as I finish dressing and open the door "well I'm sorry but I got to go" I said because now I know I'm in a rush "your gay to he told me" Bob said "he told you I was gay?" I said looking confused why would he talk about me to one of his workers "yes he did all he talks about is YOU, he loves you to death and all you do is talk about your boyfriend" he said looking at me with a frown "I'm sorry but I have someone, I wont mention him any more ok?" I said wanting to get out of there "ok thanks" he said smiling "bye I'll be back tomorrow" I said walking away. But on the way down the hall I bump into Kaiba "I'll get you for being gay Yami, I'll get you!" Kaiba said with a glaring look as he always gave "ok you do that! But I got to get going."  
  
I made it to the movies just on time, Stan didn't say anything about me being a few minutes late but I guess he just trust me fully, but I felt like a cheater because I was flirting with Kaiba.  
  
"I can't wait to see Troy!" he said looking at the movie poster for it out side the movie theater "well I really got to go the bathroom Stan do you mind waiting online to get me a blue icy and whoppers?" I asked feeling funny about leavening him there by himself I didn't know why I was only going to the bathroom "ok I'll be back Stan don't leave this place ok I don't want to loss you" I said looking at him with loving eyes "don't be silly your never going to loss me, I'm always going to be around."  
  
I went to the bathroom and came back in like 3 minutes I was rushing myself for some reason. When I came back I looked around for him but could not find him so I went to look in the movie theater I looked all around and didn't see him there either so I left the theater and look out side the building yelling his name but still didn't see him but then I heard him not to far away down the ally "YAMI HELP ME PLEASE!!" he screamed. I ran after his voice till I reached him and I saw 5 other men standing over him he lie there all beat up and I bend down to check on him "Stan you all right? Don't worry I'll get you out of here I promise" I pleaded to him he looked as if can barely talk but he nodded to let me know he was fine, I was guessing that his ribs were broken but he was going to be all right "who sent you to do this?" I shouted to the men who took out guns "non of your business twrip" one of the man in the masked said then pulled a gun out to Stan and shout him in the head "STAN!!" I lied down on top of him crying on his chest "your going to be all right I'll get use out of here, not to much longer now hold on there" I ranted out like a mad man I didn't know what to do truthfully I was a nervous wreck "Stan you can't die, were getting married remember?" I said still crying over him "your turn you fag" then another shot came out at me I felt it hit me hard but I was still moving still saying to Stan "everything's ok Stan were getting out of here were going to be aright" I said before everything went black

* * *

Wow! Oo poor yami! Bet your dieing to know what's going to happen read chapter 4 (when he wakes) you will see things form Kaiba's POV there, you know he has things to say.... yaoi is coming soon just to let you know, its taking a slow road but it will get there 


	4. When he wakes

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4 (When he wakes) Seto Kaiba's P.O.V

He Just left me that dweeb! I can't believe he left me just like that I finally be nice and offer him to stay longer and he just gets up and goes out to be gay. What am I not good enough for him? Oh my god what I'm I thinking. I must be sick again to be thinking like I actually want him around I don't, he is nothing to my then a stupid gitty hot, no not hot I meant dumb moron who always counts on his friends to help him. These were the things I was thinking as I lied on my bed that night I don't ever sleep, I just lie there in thought, usually about dueling strategies that I can beat Yami with but right now I was more concerned on what his hurry was to go on a date with a man, I always wondered what it was like to date a man was it any different then dating a women. All I knew was that that night ended with my thoughts going on and on about him that's all I can think of was him but why my mind so concentrated on him and him alone why can't I think of something else for a change. I wonder what he is doing now? OH MY GOD THERE I GO AGAIN!  
  
Then next morning came really slowly I didn't sleep again that night, I got dressed and called Yami's cell phone he clams he was coming over that night, I finally got a answer after it rang over and over again, a woman answered "hello?" she said "This is Seto Kaiba connect me to Yami Moto right now!" I demanded at this stranger that had Yami's cell phone "I am sorry Mr. Kaiba Yami Moto was involved in a shouting yesterday outside of Lows Theater, he is uncontises right now and can't talk to anyone if you would like to come down to domino hospital to visit him he is in room 401 on the 10 floor" she said sounding as if she didn't want to be the one to brake it to me "I'll be there right away" I said then hung up and headed out the door towards my limo.  
  
I can't believe it, he is hurt, I hope he is ok, dear god let him be ok, is all I could think on the way up there. I don't know why I cared about him so much, but I think its because he was like a frined to me, my only frined, I feel bad the way I treat him sometimes I don't know why I do that to him I just do.  
  
I make to the hospital and take the elevator to the 10th floor unsure of his condition. I make it to his room I see no ones there but I see get well balloons allover the place from his friends and family and he lies there looking so cute, well not cute but at peace, and it looks like there giving him a blood transfusion. I sat down on the chair next to him looking at him wanting him to wake up, I missed his stupid annoying voice talking up a storm.  
  
I seared at him for hours and he said nothing and did nothing, his Grandpa and little Yugi came in after two hours "Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked looking at me sit there I didn't want to tell them that I actually cared for that geek so I said "non of your business twerp!" and he just but a stuffed bear in the bed with Yami, it looked old and raggity I was guessing it was Yami's sleeping buddy, ha he still sleeps with little stuffed toys I knew he was that immature. "Well its nice of you to come and see Yami" Yugi added. "Me and Grandpa just came to see if he was awake yet, I kidda hope he doesn't wake when I'm around, I don't want to be the one to tell him that Stan.... Died," he said looking sad "STAN DIED?" I yelled knowing that Yami wouldn't take that well at all he loved his fruity boyfriend with all his heart "yeah, its so sad, someone actually went out of there way to kill him, Yami would of went to if he wasn't lying down, you see they shout him in the back because he lied down on top of Stan" Yugi explained "I have a doctors appointment Yugi we will have to come back again later, oh I really hope he wakes up, I wont be able to stand it if he leaves use" said Yugi's Grandpa Solomen "don't worry Gramps he is going to live, he is just weak from the loss of blood" Yugi said to his grandpa "well Kaiba give me a call on Yami's cell phone if you hear anything, I am holding on to his cell for him, just call use if he wakes we want to be hear when he does" Yugi said waving goodbye.  
  
What if Yami did leave use, I was thinking, what if he if he dies. Hell no I'm I going to let that happen I will have my best doctors in here if he gets bad, I'll make sure of it!  
  
As I look at him I can't help but wonder what he thinks of me, does he like me, does he hate me, I was guessing that he hates me because of the way I treat him all the time, I wont to stop but I can't help it I don't know how to act around him, I always feel funny when I am around him, this funny feeling scares me there for I treat him like that. When he wake what should I say to him, should I say, 'how you doing?' no that sound as if I care and with I don't I'll just stay quite when he wakes. But I can't wait till he does.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, its just a chapter to let you know what Seto's thinking and as you see all he thinks of is yami! heh well I hope you readers don't mind all the made up characters like Jake, Stan, and bob. There to keep with the flow of the story I think they make it interesting...but that me let me know what you think in a review I love feedback next chapter is (how can my heart go on after you) awww 


	5. How can my Heart go on After You

* * *

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5 (How can my Heart go on After You) Yami Moto's P.O.V 

Her eyes were blue, looking at me with a sad expression like she wanted to say something but she couldn't she looked at me with a bight light that glowed around her she was like an angel "you know what you must do now Yami" she said as she faded away and all I see is a blurry light right in front of me and then I turn my head to the side I see the girl again, no wait that's not a girl, it looks like Kaiba  
  
"K-kaiba?" I tried to mutter words but my throat hurt to talk like I haven't talked in a few days "don't talk stupid your still not strong enough" he said sounding slightly concerned. "W-why are you here?" I asked but barely "don't talk I said didn't you hear me?" he said demandingly "you didn't answer me though?" I said looking at him, trying to remember how I got here till it hit me, those men who shot me and Stan, Stan must of made it to since we were shout at almost the same time "where's Stan at?" I asked but Kaiba just looked at me "oh I'm sorry you don't want me to bring him up do you, because you get mad every time I do" I said thinking that if what Bob said was true Kaiba must really like me, I mean if he came to the hospital and everything  
  
Just then the Nurse walks in so happy to see me awake "oh thank god yami, you so lucky to have pulled out of all this with no permanent injures" she said checking up on his blood pressure "I'll be fine!" I said with a smile although I was in lots of pain still "well officer Dan is here to question you so hold on I'll go get him" the nurse said as she left the room. Oh yeah I was thinking I was shot, men were hired to come and kill me and Stan but what did I and Stan do, nothing were both kids that never did anything wrong, so who would do this to me, I looked over at Kaiba and remembered his last words to me yesterday "I'll get you for being gay!" that phrase rang in his head just as officer Dan walked it, he was a bit fat and balding  
  
"Why hello Yami, as you know in every shooting incident we have to question you, because it was attempted murder and we have to catch the men that did this" he asked taking out a sketch book "you can put that away officer I know exactly who did this. It was Seto Kaiba that man there!" I said glaring at Seto "WHAT! YOU THINK I DID THIS!" Kaiba said standing up looking very offended that I accused him of this "well Mr. Kaiba we have to take you in on questioning down town" Dan said getting up from his seat "NO! I have to be here with Yami!" he shouted "well Yami has to talk to one of the nurses about something he needs to be left alone anyway, so can you kindly walk with me somewhere else so you can be questioned." Kaiba looked mad as if I actually knew if it was him for sure or not, he made it seem that way with his homophobic ways, the officer and him left as a kind looking lady entered the room with a get well balloon who I didn't know at all  
  
"Hello Yami, my name is Susan. I am here to talk to you about some things" she said sitting down on the other side of the bed "nice to meet you Susan! Um sure we can talk about what" I said being cheery but I had a bad feeling about her coming in here it just didn't seem right.  
  
"Well first lets talk about your incident, it must have been bad to go though" she said looking at me "yeah, it was scary" I said uneasily "well Hun, something don't last long just like that day, it comes and it goes, you know when people die there always around you right?" she asked, but I was thinking all this is coming out of no were is she going with this "well yeah! I believe in life after death." I said looking terrified wonder why is she talking about this, why? "Lots of people don't make it in your situation, but you did and were all happy about that!" her face got sadder and sadder as she talked on "but some people don't make it yami, one person who you love didn't make it Yami, Stan matron didn't make it at the shooting Yami" she said as she looks into my eyes deeply, with the most serious look I seen anyone give me "your joking right? Because I know you are, this isn't something you joke about you know its really immature" I said not believing a word out of her mouth Stan can't be dead, no not for a long long time. "No Yami I am not joking he is not with use anymore, but he is still around watching over you, and he will always be in your heart" she said "NO! He said he would always be with me!" I shouted getting made that she take this joke that far "yes he will be always with you in your heart hunny" she repeated as if I didn't here her the first time "Go away!" I said dementedly "very well Yami but I want you to call me if you need anything, anything" she said as she hands me a phone number that I just thought to the floor as soon as she left the room.  
  
The only thing that repeated in my mind is he isn't dead she lie! He said he will be with me always, I mean if he was to die I don't know how I could go on after him, I can't nothing would ever make me happy again if it were true, and its not so there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

OMG! its geting sad! sorry its short I guess i'm geting blocked!!but anyways Yami's single now sadly, but does that mean that Seto will move in or will his pride not alow him to fall for a man yaoi next chapter! Chapter 6 know as (You Dork) this chapter has both yami and Seto's POV's please r&r I'm new I need some feedbacks 


	6. You Dork

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6 (You Dork) Kaiba's P.O.V  
  
I can't believe he thinks I have anything to do with this, what kinda person does he take me for, sure I said I would get him for being gay, but I didn't mean any of it, I bluffed that because I don't want him to be gay. I mean really what the hell! Well I left Yami's room but I refused to leave the hospital so the cop took me to a private room their "So Mr. Kaiba what's your relation to Yami and Stan?" Dan's first question was "I am Yami's friend I guess but I don't know Stan at all" I said calmly trying to hold my patients, I just wanted to get back to Yami he needs someone right now. "So did you hate him for being gay" he asked. "I do hate him even if he wasn't gay, but him being gay makes me hate him more, but trust me I would never kill anyone" I said getting up "end of interview" I added "well Kaiba we have no proof that you did or didn't but if we come up with some more evidence against you we will be talking again, because taking someone's life is against the law, with you done before, and got away from that scotch free" Dan said seriously, but I ignored his comment and just left the room heading back to Yami's room.  
  
I made it there to see Yami staring at the ceiling looking very deep into thought, but then he turned and looked at me "you will never believe what these lies these nurses are telling me, believe me you will be outraged by this" he says tiring to sit up "lie down damn it your not well" I said out of concern because he still looked really out of it "fine, but let me tell you what this fucked up nurse told me, she told me, that my Stan is dead! What a crock of shit that is, how dare she say that, right Kaiba"

I didn't look him in the eyes my facial expression saddened, I never looked that sad in a long time, I've always been sad but I hide it from people. "Kaiba? What? What is it?" he said looking at me knowing the face I was giving him wasn't a good one at all, Yami sunk back down to his bed and rolled to his side, "he's not dead!" he kept repeating softly to himself, until I spoke up "he is Yami. He is. I am sorry, I know how you feel, I lost my mother and my father..." I said looking at him as the tears stated to fall down his face. He cried into his pillow every once and awhile I would here him say things like "but I loved him! But were supposed to get married, I hate life" I couldn't bare it any longer". I lied down on the hospital bed next to him unable to stand in no more, and held his head into my chest as he sobbed there. "You dork! You know he loves you, and I know for a fact that he is hurting right now as he watches you cry, I know because I used to talk to ghost when I was 8, and they always told me that watching there loved one cry hurts more then anything, so please, relax and sleep" I said as he looks at me with a puzzled look in his eye.  
  
(Yami's P.O.V)

I was so confused why is Kaiba comforting me, I thought he says he hates me non of this makes sense, but for some reason Kaiba's comforting relaxed me. I know for a fact that Kaiba sees me as his friend now.  
  
Stan, what in the world will I do with out your touch, you strong embrace your sweet words your kindness, your understanding ness? I'm lost now Stan lost without you. "Its hurts so much Seto" I said crying still the tears didn't want to end "I know. Your never going to forget Stan, the pain will ease out but it will never end. Its something that no one can truly heal from Yami" not only did Seto let me call him Seto, he called me Yami, and not Yugi "she was tell the truth! The nurse was right! Stan is gone for good!" I sobbed more still into his muscular chest I never realized how strong Kaiba is until now with his strong arms around me

"Yes she was telling you the truth, but he isn't gone for good, in death you two will meet up again" he said as he did something I never thought he would ever do, he kissed my forehead, in witch I blushed greatly and so did he but he turned around and put his head on the pillow "I'M NOT GAY!" he said to me loudly as if to reinsure me, I really didn't think that until he kissed me but I just thought I say what he wants to hear "I know Seto" I said using his first name purposely "GOOD! Because the only reason I kissed you is because that's how I comfort Mokuba, I don't know how to comfort a full grown man" he said quickly "aww you comfort your brother too, I used to think you were a bad person, but now I am seeing you in a whole other way Seto, thanks" I said as I wrapped my arms around him, he turned around and looked at me again and wrapped his arms around me "your such at dork" he said with a smile, his smile was so cute. At the moment I felt as if I am falling in love with Seto, but how is that possible I am not even dating him, its probably just friend love and nothing more, I kissed him on the forehead as he was asleep and looked at him for a little while in awe then I slipped off to sleep.

* * *

AWWWWWW you have to admite its geting cute but its far from over :-) I got lots more to write and all you got to do is R&R yes I know I keep saying that but I would like some secound opions 


	7. First Step to Recovery

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7 (First Step to Recovery)  
  
Yami's P.O.V.  
  
The next morning was time for me to leave when I woke I didn't see Seto there anymore, just a big empty space that he left from were he once was. I guess he didn't want the nurse to catch him lying there with me like that it did look wrong even if it was just so I can fall asleep, or was it more, were Kaiba's intentions to get closer to me. I haven't the slightest clue what Kaiba's thinking, but whatever it is I will never know because Kaiba's too damn stubborn to admit anything to me.  
  
I only had two weeks of school left before summer vacation, this years been the best and the worst for me. I finally find love, and then it goes away when it's barely begun. Joey and the others tried to cheer me up. They all know now that I am gay because of that damn, newspaper article about Stan's shouting; it was entitled 'Gay Bashing Gone bad.' Now that's a good thing that everyone was cool with it, Joey even was thinking that was cool that he knew a gay guy. He's weird! I was thinking that I need to get my self out of this huge slump I been in for about 2 mouths now, I haven't been eating for like the first two weeks, Yugi encouraged me to eat, because I was getting really sick during that time, and I didn't want to die or anything. When Kaiba found out I was sick he came over right away with lots of medicines doctors nurses, he really went way out of hand because all I had to do was go get something to eat I would be all right again soon enough.  
  
The thing with Kaiba really isn't annoying anymore like it was at first, its cuter then annoying how he cares too much. I was thinking maybe him and me can be together, but he will never agree to that, but I thought it was worth a try. I really like him now as much as I like Joey, but I know Joey's too caught up with Mai to be interested in me, unlike Kaiba who puts all his time and effort into me, myself, and I  
  
I went to Stan's Grave many times, I missed the funeral because I was in a comma for that time, I really wanted to go it might of helped me a little bit at lest. I placed a flower there every day until the flowers covered the entire ground at the foot of his grave. I still were the ring he got me, I never took it off, no even to take a shower.  
  
I go to a therapist now, I can't afford one but Seto sure made it affordable to me, I talk to her about everything, It really helps, it doesn't make the pain go away but it sure helps  
  
It's a hot summer after noon, schools out now, and I just got picked up by a limo, form my therapist sessions. Kaiba invited me over, what else is new, but this time I really wanted to go, I wanted to see Seto, he has been there for me the most since Stan's death I have to repay him by being the best friend I can be to him.  
  
Bob greeted me at the door with a hot fudge sundae he knows how much I love them, but he really didn't have to butter me up, I would still come over. "Nice to see you again Yami, you look great today! You want anything else, something to drink a nice dip in the pool, something to drink you name it I get it." Bob was thinking that I didn't really want to come over so he made me enjoy myself so that I would stay I thought that was really nice of him, he cares so much for Seto, just like a father to him or something.  
  
"No thanks Bob, I'm good," I said as I went up to Kaiba's room "were you going?" bobby said "up to Kaiba's room" I said "were else should I be going?" "No Seto wants you to come down to the movie room" Bob said fixing his necktie "you have a movie room?" I said, I shouldn't have been surprised being this is a pretty big house "yeah duh!" he said sticking out his tongue "I wouldn't be sending you to a room that don't exist would I?" Bob smiled and showed me the way Bob and me always have nice conversations on the way to wear ever were going, it's a big house so it usually takes use like 10 minutes to get to the final destination. "Hey Bob you never told me about your family do you have any kids?" I asked because I really never heard him talk about anything but sports or his new cars "oh um, yeah I have two kids a 4 year old girl and a 7 year old boy" he answered quickly "so how's your grandpa Yami?" he changes the subject. Its just like me to go right back on it when that's what I wanna talk about "I bet you got yourself a beautiful looking wife, do you have a picture of her?" I asked, "yeah you wanna see?" he said stopping to get out his wallet "yeah I'd love to" I said as he hands me a picture of this guy with blonde hair and green eyes and a goatee like his "you handed me the wrong picture, this is a guy" I said looking though his other pictures and found this girl that looked around his aged that looked lots like him "no I gave you the right one Yami" he said looking at the ground shyly "that picture you are looking at is my sister" I was shocked did he just admit to having a husband "Your gay too?!" I said looking in compete shock "shut up! I don't want Kaiba to know, he will fire me on the spot" he said holding his hand over my mouth "no he wont" I said with his hand over my mouth still "what?" he said because he didn't here me so he took his hand off my mouth "no he wont, he looks up to you I think, I think he sees you as a friend, he wouldn't just leave you like that" and that's what I thought because Kaiba has dozens of butlers why would he just always ask Bob to assist him all the time "ok but don't tell him yet, let me be the one to tell him ok?" he put his hands on my shoulder "this is our little secret ok Yam" I nodded.  
  
We came to the movie room Kaiba was sitting in the back and I walked up to him "you're here!" he looked all happy but tried to hide it quickly by giving me a glare "I am guessing that you want to watch a movie with me?" I said taking a seat next to him "yeah duh" he said in a girlish way, he had a habit of giving off this bitchy attitude, I chuckled to my self, he didn't notice "what movie we watching Seto?" I asked, "Spider Man 2" he said right away "oh that's cool, it's not even in the theaters yet" I said looking excited "you dork" he said smiling and rubbing my head then letting go "of course I can see spider man 2 before it comes in the theaters I'm Seto Kaiba aren't I? I mean honesty do you think I waste my time watching any of those boring movies that I seen millions of times" he said pressing a button on this remote control he had, as I saw Bob down there giving me the thumbs up, I still couldn't believe that Seto was gay as clingy as he is to me he seems like a little kid wanting attention.  
  
The movie started, and half way though the movie I changed my mind about Kaiba likening me, he keep putting his arms around me and looking at me and not the movie, he was acting really cute, but I know he is the type who isn't going to say straight out that he likes me, so its not like were ever going to be, I think I do want to be...but what difference does it make I can't make him be open with his sexuality that's what I want someone who wont be afraid to say who they are someone who is prod of what they are, Kaiba wasn't that.  
  
At the end of the movie Kaiba and me went up to his room, I don't know why we usually duel in the arena, so why was he bringing me here. "Sit down!" He said in a commanding tone but trying to be nice way, its like he didn't know how to be polite to anyone "I wanted to show you something" he said taking out this old photo album "sure Seto...what is it?" I said getting a bit curious that Kaiba is going to show me his baby pictures I thought that was kind of cute. He opens the book to the first page were it shows this women, (that looked former like from a dream or something) holding a baby "that's me and my mom" he said his voice softened then turned the page to a man that was holding a 3 year old Seto on his shoulder "that's my dad...." He closed the book "they died a long time ago" he said looking up at me "Yami, I never told anyone that, I told you because you're my friend" he said looking at me "I don't trust anyone, don't make me regret trusting you" he said getting up from his bed and opening his door "now go home, I want to be left alone" he said trying to sound polite but not really accomplishing that.  
  
I know Kaiba wanted to talk to someone about his problems, but it seemed like he is now confiding in me as his friend, I think he wanted to say more but couldn't find the way to say it. I want to help Seto, but I know I have to help my self as well, I still am awfully depressed, my therapist says that looking for a new love that will expect me in to his heart will be on of the first steps, the first step was really admitting to his death, now I got to move on some how. I know Stan wants me happy so that what I'll do go out tomorrow night and find someone to fill the void in my heart.

* * *

geting good huh? R&R thanks chapter 8 comeing soon


	8. Give love another Go

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8 (Give Love another Go) Yami's P.OV.} lemon Alert!{

I woke up that morning like every other morning since I lost Stan, with a huge hole in my heart, and the scar from were the bullet hit me is still there baring the mark that I could of died with him, but for some reason god still wanted me around, for some reason I still had a purpose in life to move on, I don't know what it is but I'm willing to live out my life to find out. I got a call from Kaiba that morning telling me that he wanted to duel me, this was also a routine I was getting used to every morning. I told him not today but tomorrow I had plans for tonight, I was going out to a club so I can find someone new for me. I know I want love in my life, Stan wouldn't want to see me give up on my self, Stan would want me to find someone to love, I know he is watching me and is sad because I am. I got dressed that night getting ready for the club, a gay club of course girls don't make me happy, in that way, I am fine being friends with a girl but I will never date a girl again.

So I took at taxi said good night to gramps and Yugi, and was on my way, I thought to my self in the cab, what if no one likes me there, what if people don't notice me, wonder if I look good. I was nervous as hell, because I know that I'll be meeting some one and you never know I can be meeting my future husband tonight or something. The cab ride wasn't really that long, even though I thought it was because I was so excited about going there and meeting new people. I got out and I saw lots of guys everywhere hot guys, fat guys, tall guys short guys, tall guys, what if I don't get a nice guy, what if he is mean. I go into the club and I look around, I was very shy to be there in the first place it's not a place I go to very often. I sat down at a stool at a table looking around some, checking out some really hot guys, none of them really noticed me.

I was really shy I couldn't find the courage to really walk up to anyone. So I sat there hoping someone would come up to me, then someone did. "hey there why is hot guy like you sitting there all by himself now?" said a really hot guy with black spiked hair and a leather jacket blue eyes and was really tall like Seto's height and muscular. I was at a loss for words because he was so fucking hot "well why you sitting by your self can I join you? My names Jason what's yours" he asked politely taking a seat next to me. "I'm Yami," I said shyly didn't really know what to say to a guy I never meet before. "Your cute Yami! So answer my question, what's a hot guy like you doing at a club alone?" he nudged me and I was going red. "Well, I did have a boyfriend but he passed away" I said looking up and down his hot body "oh no, I'm so sorry." He said frowning looking like he should not of brought it up "it ok...really I'm just trying to move on" I said looking at his wonderfully blue eyes. Just then my phone rang I saw that it was Kaiba's number I didn't pick it up.

Jason pulled me off my chair and pulled me close to him and he danced with me, not just dance but dirty dance, he was so good. As we danced our bodies were so close, I was getting the feeling again of having someone. He danced up and down me looking at every part of me, I felt like I was totally out of it, I couldn't talk think or anything just dance along with him just as close just as dirty as he was dancing.

"Want me to come over to your place?" he asked "if not then that's ok" he said sweetly looking at my eyes then glancing at my lips like he wanted them bad "no I don't mind you can come over but you got to be quite because my brother..."(with he really isn't my brother) "...and my grandpa are sleeping" I said taking his head "ok then show me the way Yam" Jason followed me out of the club and he took me to his car, it was a red coverable, and it looked brand new. I showed him how to get to my house I snuck him inside and to my room and he pushed me against a wall not in a mean way, it was more hot then mean, then he pressed his lips against mine and ran his hand down the front half of my body feeling my chest.

His kiss entranced me all the way to the bed with he lied me down on. He stated taking my shirt off over my head and I took his off. Everything got passionate out of no were but I was alright with it I didn't see a problem with sleeping with him, maybe I should of but I didn't hold back I let him undress me and he let me undress him. I lied down on top of his naked body and ran my hands down his sleek muscular body. I felt my erection come fast, he knew what he was doing all right, and he seemed to be no stranger to gay sex. He lifted his legs for me and I placed my self up to his opening teaseling him at first then I took my finger and wet it and placed it into his opening to ready myself for entering. It all happened in a flash it seems I entered him slowly and moaned in pleasure moving my self in and out of him, he moaned loudly. "Yes Yami! Oh my god yes!! Harder!" he chanted so I went rougher on him moving faster and fast inside him, till I finally released inside him. I was worn out, I wrapped my arms around him, wondering if I was going to fast for the first new relationship, I really didn't care at the moment I was so glad to have someone in my life. I think I feel asleep right after that, thinking that I wish I were sleeping with Stan tonight.


	9. The Real You

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9 (The Real You)  
  
Yami P.O.V  
  
I woke up feeling a little groggy why can't remember what happened last night, not really I remember meeting this awesome guy, but then what it seemed last night went by so fast that I could hardly remember, I turned to my right and it all hit me.

Jason lie next to me fast asleep his arms around me I felt like I was in pain I think I made all this go way too fast what was I thinking, I'm not no man whore or something why did I agree to such a dirty act with a person I just meet and the only thing I know about him is that he works in a diner as a hostess and that he was 21 and his name is Jason.

Jason groaned and woke up to me tossing in my bed. "Yami...good morning" Jason said as if were married or something like this was something he was used to. "Morning..." I said and got up and pulled my pants back on that were thrown half way across the room "what wrong babe?" Jason asked looking at my confused demeanor "what wrong?! I sleep with you, and I just meet you that's what wrong, I think were taking things too fast Jason, I don't know if were going to work out" as hot as he was I know lots of girls and guys that go into sex too soon in the relationship get bored quickly "what are you talking about its ok that we had sex on the first night" Jason says as he get up from the bed and walks up to me and looks me in the eyes lovingly "its ok because baby I think were meant to be you and I, since the moment I saw you I knew" he said and held me tightly against his body and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back; maybe he is right why would I just let my self go like that if we weren't meant to be.

"I'm really sorry Yami, but I have to be heading to work now..." he said kissing my forehead, damn I hate being short I feel like a freaking kid "ok Jason call me when you get out ok?" I said watching him leave.

I was thinking how happy I am again to have a man in my life, I will always love Stan, but I know this is the only way I can move on from that.

I turn my cell phone on after Jason leaves and the new message icon shows up. I put the phone against my ear to hear the messages "you have 22 new messages," said the computer voice. I was thinking wow! Who in the world called me all those times? "First message" it clicks over to the message "Yami...its Seto...I want to duel!! Call me back as SOON as you get this message you hear me" "second message" "Where are you, you didn't call me back yet.... DAMN IT" I here Seto's voice then a load hang up noise fallowed by it "third message" I was thinking when will it end "You didn't come online tonight did you like find a new bf or something? You better call me back in an hour!" "Forth message" "where are you?" this went on over and over again so I just gave up after ten messages and deleted them all.

But that didn't stop me from calling Seto he was still my friend even if I had a boyfriend he would always be the guy I want but can never have "Kabia corp. Kaiba speaking!" Kaiba answered "hey Seto its Yami" I said "YAMI! I knew you would call! I'm coming to pick you up now!" Seto said then hang up the phone. I didn't even get to say no, or yes or bye.

Within like minutes he was over and grandpa greeted him at the door, but Seto only seems to talk to me so he didn't say anything to gramps but where's Yami.

He walked into my room and took a seat on my bed I was on the computer writing a E-mail to Jason, I didn't know Kaiba was there till her spoke "I came here to duel not sit and watch you on "I'm not on !" I said annoyed "I'm writing an E-mail" I said while typing. "To who!" he said sounding jealous "no one" I said not wanting to hear him go all crazy about me being gay, in with I think is too but he isn't going to ever say it straight out. "Hmm...well I think you got a new boyfriend you fag!" he said crossing his arms impatiently.

"Ok Kaiba if you want to be my friend stop the shit with calling me a fag, I'm gay, get over it" I said turning around then sending the e-mail "whatever" he said plainly

We dueled I won this time "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Seto yelled loud enough to make my grandpa come running with his riffle "is everything alright boys?" Gramps asked looking around to see if anyone has entered the house that shouldn't be. "No Grandpa were fine, Seto just lost that's all" I said plainly and my grandpa surged and left the room.

"So you up for another game?" I asked "no..." he said and folded his arms like a child "ok...then what do you want to do" I asked "nothing" he said with a glare "ok then...ah well I was wondering if you can drop me off at this restaurant? I wont be long...I just wanted to pick up some food for grandpa." He looked at me and nodded and got his wallet out. "What are you doing?" I asked "here" he handed me a hundred dollar bill "what? Your giving me all this for food?" I asked "well your poor..." he said, he could of said it nicer "well I know I can't afford much but I can't except it, its your money" I said taking my ten bucks and putting it away, I wasn't really going to get grandpa something I really wanted to go see Jason. Seto pushed me up against the wall and stuffed the money in my pants pocket, I was taking by surprise with this so I was just staring at him, and he was staring at me, then he did something I didn't expect, he leaned in a kissed me, and that kiss blow me away, more so then Stan, and Jason combined. I kissed him back, totally unaware I was home and the door was wide open, totally unaware that I had a boyfriend already, what have I become I think Seto just pushed me against the wall so that he can touch me, because he has been wanting to touch a man I know how he feels I was in the position before I started dating Stan. I final broke the kiss smoothly, and Seto ran out of the room, towards the limo out side, he didn't leave because it was still out there.

I went out side after him, I thought he is being really cute with he extra shyness. I opened the limo door and I saw him look dead at me, with a glare in his eyes "are we going to this place or not?" he said as if he never did it, but I know me I am going to bring it up because I want to know why he likes me so much.

I got in the limo, and saw that bob was there also, I didn't care I was still going to bring it up "Kaiba, why did you kiss me back there in my room?" I asked straight up and Bob's eyes popped right out of his head "huh?" Bob said in question unable to believe what he was hearing "why did you Seto, you do like me don't you?" Seto glared at me "I don't know what you're talking about Yugi" he turned his head pretending to look out the window. "I am Yami...." I said, it looks like he is going back to calling me Yugi again

I didn't ask any more of it but Bob keep nudging me to get me to keep on asking but it was useless as much as I want to be with Seto so much, he keeps tossing the fact that he likes me aside and will keep on denying that he kissed me till the ends of the earth.

We made it to the diner that Jason said he worked at, he told me he was getting off at four today, and we made it there about 3:30 I was willing to wait till four. "Ok Seto I'll get home from here thanks for the ride." "What? I thought you said you are going to bring food home for your grandpa?" he asked, oh no looks like he is going to wait for me "you can go home, I can get a ride from Joey, he said he can ride me home at four, so you can go home" I wanted so bad to get rid of him "I'll wait here" Seto said and closed the limo door on me, I sighed thinking I am going to hurt Seto again, he is going to see a new guy and think I skipped him or something, well I did tell him to go so its not my fault.

I walked in to the front I didn't see Jason at the door, he said he works as a host. This tall balding man walked up to me "how many?" he asked "no actually I am looking for a employee of yours, his name is Jason Kilro. Can you bring him here, he told me he was working tonight." I said and the man gave me a funny look "sorry kid we don't have a Jason that works here, we have a mark and Tommy, those are the only male employee's besides myself that do work here" he said walking to the back room.

I can't believe it he lied to me, he doesn't work here. Here I am about to surprise him at his job and he doesn't even have one, he didn't have to lie if he didn't have a job he could of just been honest.

I look around at the people there and I see this young couple laughing, then one of them turns around to call the waitress over and sure enough I see Jason, sitting and laughing with some girl, I felt like crying but I was more mad then sad so I walk over to there table, and shoved a glass to the ground, I guess in the movies normally the guy would be mad at the girl for cheating but in my case I am mad at the guy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jason yells at me seeing me knock his glass to the ground and braking to little peaces "what the hell am I doing?" I asked like that's not the question that needs answering "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I asked pounding on the table, everyone was looking over at our table but I didn't give a shit "I am on a date can't you see that, you fuck up!" Jason said lighting his cigarette, "but your going out with me, not her, and thought you were gay?" I said not caring what the people around me were thinking; they can think what they want I wanted my answers. "No stupid, I am bi!" he said slapping me across the face, Seto did that to me a lot but not quite as hard as he did it "OUT SIDE YAMI!" he shouted and I went out side with him, I don't know why I guess I really wanted him to say he is sorry, but the looks of it he didn't want to say sorry.

We were all out side and I totally forgot about Seto his limo was still there, I saw him looking over puzzled at me. "You know you with me why are you with her!?" I asked with tears in my eyes "you stupid baby! You are my sex object, I'll come to you and be with you if I please!" Jason said loudly, I wondered if Seto was hearing this "then were though! No more use and no more we I don't want to be with you any more Jason!" I yelled walking towards the limo opened the limo door went inside and slammed the door and got in "what the hell is going on were is your grandpa's food?" he asked me as I got in "and what do you want to brake my doors? Why did you slam its so hard, and who is that guy you were yelling at?" Seto sure had lots of questions, non of them I would respond to, I didn't need Seto pitying little old heart broken me anymore "don't worry about it Seto it doesn't concern you..." I said holding in the tears "stop the fucking car!" Seto yelled and the car stopped short and people behind us were beeping "Yami.... if it concerns you in concerns me, why are you looking sad!" he said looking at my face half way on the verge of breaking down in tears. "Seto, it doesn't concern you!" I repeated wanting to leave the car bob was looking at me then behind him at the cars that were beeping, they ended up giving up and passing us on the right, each one that passed gave us a look, and Bob flipped each one off.

Seto looked at me sadly as if he wanted me to let him know how I felt. Why would I tell him that he doesn't know how I feel? Its not like he can help me. Its not like he can make me happy.

"Drive.... "he said to the driver and we were off again, but this time to his house. "I want to go home Seto!" I snapped at him looking at the ground as the tears fell down my face but I didn't let Seto see my face as of yet. "But I don't want you to go..." he said, "I mean I want to duel you!" he said looking away fast. "Now is not...the time" I said and I know now that he knew I was crying, but we walked up to the gate of his mansion and he pushed me against the wall and looked me in the eyes, it didn't hurt when he shoved me, not at all. "why are you crying, that guy! He's your boyfriend isn't he! What he do to you! I'll kill him!" Seto glared dead at me wanted me to talk but I said nothing "tell me!" he yelled but I still said nothing.

He looked at me sadly as I stand there crying and unable to move its like I did care any more about anything. "What does it matter nothing matters anymore" I whispered, "no that's not true!" he yelled and then leaned forward as close as he could get he looked me in the eyes and smiled like I have never seen him smile before "don't say that Yami" he whispered back and leaned in and kissed me his lips took mine as if they were meant for him. I kissed him back as the last tear on my face fell and I wondered to myself why am I kissing him the man that bothers me, annoys me, calls me names, hits me, makes fun of my friends, and that list goes on and on, why do I except his kiss as if he was my date or as if he were mine. Seto broke the kiss softly I leaned my head along with his as he broke it, as if I didn't want it to let go. I felt something really strong about the kiss, Seto just looked at me, with a puzzled look on his face, he turned to the driver who was cleaning the limo and walked to him. "Take him home.... he needs his rest" Seto said as he hands the limo driving a hundred dollar bill. "Get in" he said plainly to me as I got in not saying anything, because I couldn't find words, not even asking why or anything, I wanted to ask why but it took my by surprise so much that it was hard to talk hard to think straight hard to breathe normally.

My cell phone rang; I didn't even think to look at who it was I just answered it "hello?" I answered slightly dazed still "hey Yam!" Jason's voice came from my cell "I'm coming over in an hour be ready for me, ran out of condoms but I'm sure you got some right?" he talks as if he didn't hear me when I said its over. "Jason.... what the hell I said get out of my life!" I yelled into the phone how dare he even think I would fuck him after that no way "no yam, that's not how it works, were over when I say it is, you gave me a good time, and I want more of it." I couldn't believe me ears he was wanting more after he goes out with some sluty girl right before my eyes" Jason I said its not going to work out, so don't you dare show up at my house" I hung up on him hoping he got the hint that I would fucking beat the shit out of him if he came over when I said not to.

So I got out of the limo and walked to the door "hey Yami!" a voice called to me from the distance, it was Jason, I guess he didn't take my warning to seriously. "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted load enough for everyone in the neighborhood to hear, but he walked closer then slammed me against the wall not like Seto did, he was pissed, with he had no reason to be he was the one that cheated. "Don't ever talk like that to me Yami! I am in control here now get in the house!" he demanded, but I spit on him. "No" is all I said in the most evilest way I could say it, then he took out a gun and pointed it to my head, "inside now" he said with a glare in his eyes "I got to tell you the rules to being my boyfriend" he said pushing me inside, and then putting the gun away when he past Yugi and gramps "hey there my name is Jason" he said with some fake ass smile and shock grandpa's hand, I wanted him to leave his filthy hands of my grandpa "are you Yami's new boyfriend?" Yugi asked "h-" I tried to talk but Jason interrupted "why yes I am" I was about to say 'hell no' but he broke me off as quick as he could.

"Well me and Yami have to talk about something so if you will excuse us kindly" he talked well mannered in font of them so that they don't kick him out but I know he is a big phony.

He pushed me on the bed right away "Yami rule number one, when I want to come over, NEVER say no" he ripped my shirt off I couldn't move his knee was pressed up against my manhood, I was in such pain "rule number two, when I say our relationship is no more, its no more, not when you say it is." "Rule three yam, absolutely no cheating, and I am allowed to cheat if I please, but not you, your mine and only mine" his words were scaring me his tone of voice was scary, the look in his eyes was cold and emotionless, but he continued while pulling my pants down I was still in pain, if I moved it hurt more, plus as crazy as he is I didn't know if he pull his gun at me again so I lied there taking it. "My little sex toy" now I knew the real him, the him he hide from me the first night, the night I can't even remember, the night that I wished never came to be.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to put up but I was in a block for a little there. Damn Yami's got a problem, he can go to the cops but Jason's crazy you don't know what he will do next, and what about Seto, will he be there for him, looks like he already is. Chapter 10 coming soon R&R. 


	10. I Turn to You

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10 (I Turn to You) 

I woke the next day not like any other day but in pain with a black eye from trying to get away from Jason, he was way stronger then I and I knew that, my struggle only made the pain worsen last night. I could not believe that Jason would go to that level to get what he wants, I was glad he didn't appear in my bed the next morning thank god for that.

What would I do now though, I can't tell anyone, he made it clear to me last night that if I tell a soul of his actions to me, he would slit my grandpa's neck. I was in a hole I didn't know how to get out of. All I wanted to do, was to see Seto, all night all I wanted to do was to hold him so he can rock me to sleep, because I didn't sleep, but why did I want him there to hold me, he was the man that hated me for the longest time. I know he likes me, but he is mean to me, why do I bother liking someone who is mean to me.

I couldn't help it I left the house and walked to Seto's mansion. When I got there I saw Mokuba playing in the front yard, I waved to him and Bob they were playing baseball it seemed, they both stopped to wave to me though.

I went right in, or why I was here but I am. I knocked on Kaiba's door "who's there" his voice came from inside, I could also hear the sound of typing from inside his room "its Yami" I said waiting for his reply "come in" he said plainly. I entered the room and I see Seto on his computer typing lots of things I didn't understand "hey Seto" I said watching him type I wanted him so badly, what am I saying I wanted him so badly to get off the computer, so we can, well I don't know what I want to do but I was bored watching him there.

"Why are you hear" he said and stopped his typing "oh I...I don't know" I said and I really didn't know why I ran to him for comfort its not like he was going to comfort me again. "You don't know? Then why are you wasting my time" he stood up and look at me with those eyes that were like to diamonds, like I couldn't find myself to look away from there beauty. He looked at me strangely and I got up from his bed in with I was sitting on and looked in his eyes still not able to look away from them. I came in closer to him and put my head on his chest and hugged him wanting nothing more for him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. He did hug me back he awkwardly did he seemed unsure why I was acting this way, I never showed affection to Kaiba before, but now I needed him, I cried on his shoulder and this is when he pulled me away and held me by my shoulders and looked at me. "What's with all this why are you acting like this?" he said looking at me sadly like he hated so much to see me like this "its nothing" I said with was such a lie "liar! What is wrong? Tell me!" He shook me slightly and I still was staring in his beautiful eyes. "Its nothing!" I snapped, but then I looked up at him and got on my toes and took the back of his neck and kissed him, that feeling again came to me the reason I came here came clear to me I wanted that again, I wanted Seto's lips upon my own, that's what I wanted, I deepened the kiss he closed his eyes finally giving in to it and kissed me back passionately, he sat down on the bed and I was standing over him kissing his sweet lips not wanting this moment to end. He pulled me back on top of him and that made me go even crazier. I slid my had under his shirt and felt his muscular body, loving each part of his body, I slipped his shirt up over his head kissing his body on the way up "oh Yami..." Seto whispered as I did so. After I kissed his body I moved my lips back to the grope his neck kissing and sucking on his neck softly. Seto then pulled my shirt off as well and started kissing my neck in the same fashion.

Then we heard the door open, we both jumped up and we saw Bob standing in the door way in complete shock "oh my god.... "is the only thing he can mutter out of his mouth but then he smiled "I'll leave you two now, I am dreadfully sorry" Bob said and closed and locked the door.

I stood up in the bed looking at Seto and he was looking at me. "Out!" Seto glared "what? But, I...I thought you wanted it?" I said looking at his eyes again, they were hard to look at with Seto looking down at the bed "I said out, I am not a fag like you, I don't like you I hate you now get out!" he said and I frowned getting up form the bed "I wanted it though.... "I said with made Seto look up in amazement "you wanted me?" he said standing up pulling his shirt back over his head "yeah, I want you!" I said and jumped into his arms and held him but he pushed me away "well I don't want you fag, now get out, don't ever come back here, if you do I will have you removed" he said and unlocked the door and removed me from his room and locked the door behind me "you know the way out!" he said from inside and I simply walked my way out of his house, Bob saw the look on my face on the way out and tried to talk to me but I just kept walking out, and then home.

I lied down on the bed; thinking was god tiring to punish me for something I did wrong. The man I did have is treating me like a dog, and the man I want pushes me out like a dog, and the man I loved is dead. I guess in any way I go I'm going to get hurt, I might as well just die right here in my bed, but I don't give up like that, I'm not crazy, just crazy for Seto, even after he told me he hated me, something told me don't believe a word of it, keep going for it, because my heart says to go for him, and grandpa always told me follow my heart, and that's what I am going to do follow my heart. But I don't know, I really believe that Jason isn't all that bad, maybe if I changed him some how he be a better person. I just don't know anymore what I want, for now I'll go with the flow and see what happens.

* * *

How do you like so far, sorry this chapter is a bit short....anyways Yami is falling for Seto it seems. But what's this? He thinks he will be ok with Jason, he thinks Jason will change?! I doubt that! Yami's always been the hopeless dreamer, well we shall see what happens in chapter 11 I'll try and post it a soon as I can I been busy. As always I say "R&R" 


	11. Stuck in a Hole

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11 (stuck in a hole)

On my way home from Seto's my cell rang it was Jason he said he wanted to have some fun with me, so I went home and waited for him there, I waited, and waited he said he be there by three and it was now five o'clock, and he still wasn't there, I decided I call Seto up because I missed him already, I know he wanted nothing to do with a male and male relationship but that was fine as long as he stayed my friend.

Bob answers the phone "Kaiba residence Bob speaking how my I help you?" he said on the other side of the phone "its Yami can you put me though to Seto" I said wanting so badly to talk to Seto again "oh Yami hey sure I'll get you though to him" I hear a clicking noise and I waited till I was clicked back then I heard bob's voice again "um, Yami well Seto wanted to leave a message to you, and not so nice one, I didn't say this he did... well he said 'I don't talk to fags that are going to kiss me every time they see me, I am no fag so Yami get that though your head I was just pleasing you so that maybe you would stop following me and coming on to me, but my efforts only made you persist so now I am cutting you out of my life, good bye!' that's what he said" Bob sounded as if that was something he didn't enjoy repeating.

I hung up the phone on Bob with I know was rude but I didn't want to hear it any more, I lied on my bed crying for a little, wondering why me why was I the one that had to be gay, why can't I be normal like Joey or Tristen, well not really Tristen he does get kind of close with Joey sometimes. Being straight is considered normal, so I wish I were straight, then I can go out with Téa that be easier then going though all this hell I am going though.

Yugi enters the room looking at me just lying there in self-hatred of what I am and he sits in the bed next to me "how are things going, you haven't told me about Jason, or anything that's been happening to you lately" Yugi says looking at me crying still "well there's not much to say, my life is a peace of shit Yugi and there's nothing I can do about it" I turned to my left to avoid Yugi's eyes "huh? Don't say that Yam, things will get better, but first tell me what's wrong, did Jason break up with you?" he asked me looking at my back "its non of your business stop worrying about me" I said and I heard the door knock, I knew who it was, it was Jason.

"I'll get that" I muttered to Yugi as I got up to get the door. I answered it but it was not Jason, it was Kaiba "huh?" is the only thing I could say "well fag I wanted to come here incase Bob didn't relay my message to you" Seto said as he walks in and goes straight to my room and locks us both in there "he did tell me it, no need for you to repeat it, it hurt the first time, its going to hurt a lot more the second" I said grimly as I took a seat on my computer chair, Seto leaned over me his hand against my wall over my head "well its all true I don't want anything to do with a fag" he leaned down so that his face was so close that I can tell he had a stick of Winter Fresh gum before he got here

. "Well if you don't want anything to do with me I can't stop you" I said looking into his eyes again, again they traced me for a second until he lean forwards again "I want to duel you one last time, and if I win we duel again, if you win you have to kiss me" what the fuck, first he says I don't want to see you any more because you come to me, now he wants to kiss me that didn't make any sense "ok deal" I said and we dueled, I won like always, on purpose I pretend I forgot about the deal "so, you want to duel again? I got some time for another round then you got to get home because grandpa is making diner "what? But your supposed to kiss me that was the deal, remember?" he said angrily "oh yeah I forgot. Did you want to kiss me or something, why did you bring it up" I played dumb I know he wanted it but he is was too suborn to admit the he does "eww no fag I don't! Maybe in your little fantasy world but not in reality" he said looking like a someone playing sick who doesn't want to go to school "well ok, I'm going to have to kiss you sorry about this" I apologized and did a slight bow. "Get it over with fag!" he glared. I leaned in a kissed him and he kissed me back odd, I don't remember that being part of the deal, but I loved it. I broke the kiss because I know that if I continue one thing will lead to another and we will end up in bed together.

"Damn it! Why did you stop?" he asked looking at me in raged "sorry hun but you really got to go home grandpa's making diner and there's not enough for you also "I wont eat I'll wait here" he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes "no really you have to go" I repeated "I don't want to" he said in a very famine manner "what happened to you didn't want to see me anymore, that you wanted me out of you life?" I said really wondering if Jason really was coming and if he saw Kabia here he would rape me again "changed my mind, you're a good duelist I can't have you away from me, I'll keep wanting more" the tone of his voice was turning me on but now was not the time "but Kaiba I need you to leave" I repeated for the third time but Kaiba walked over to me as if he was going to hit me but he leaned in and kissed me with out a word he just kissed me and I kissed him back again, because I really am falling for him, and I have to say good bye to that control freak Jason.

Speak of the devil someone was knocking on my door and the way he was it wasn't Yugi or grandpa, I think should I jump out the window, or open the door and run past him. Seto gets up and opens it. "YAMI! What the fuck! You're cheating on me! I told you that is the main rule you don't break" he walks up to me and back slaps me to the ground. Seto runs to Jason right away and picks him up from his collar, "why the hell did you do that? He isn't cheating! I am not gay!" Seto says and glares at Jason "don't you dare touch Yami again or you will get it" Seto held him up and he wasn't kidding either he would hurt Jason "Yami, you know it be a shame if your grandpa died or something wouldn't it?" Jason hissed over to me while Seto held him up, I don't know Jason very well was he bluffing "let him down Seto" I said unsure of what Jason would do. Seto looked at me strangely, but I just repeated myself "let him down." Jason smirked and Seto put him down pretty hard to the floor with wiped the smirk off his face "ok Seto is it, well me and Yami would like to be left alone. So go!" Jason said getting up from the floor and giving me a look "My name is Kaiba" Seto spat at Jason "sure, whatever" he said "go home" he said again with a evil glare. Seto looked at me hoping I say 'this is my home you can't tell my friend to go' but I didn't I stood there and let him throw Seto out. Seto grunted and walked out the door I wanted to so badly to call out to him 'don't leave me here with this maniac, save me Seto from him, take me away'.

Jason turned to look at me I back away in fear; he has made me afraid of him already "little friendly get together huh yam?" he moves closer and I back off so much I sit down on the bed "he is just a friend you have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't cheat on you, I love you" why was I given in to what he wanted me to say, I guess I felt trapped unable to escape him, and when someone is trapped they do everything in there power to get out. "Good boy" I was sitting on my bed but then he backed me all the way that my back was against the wall, he got on the bed also and caressed my face, his hands wrecked of that sex smell it was horrible. He got on top of me and started kissing me and touching me I felt sick to my stomach thinking of how many people he had done this with, but I took every bit of it, pretending it was Seto holding me and touching me, feeling me making love to me, I wanted my Seto.  
  
Seto's P.O.V

I walked back home I was too outraged at Yami's behavior to ever dial up for a limo. I can't believe he didn't even stop that lunatic, he pushes him down and threatens him and he sits there and takes it. I flash came in my head of when I was abused like that held down beat up raped, I had it all and then some, but Yami didn't deserve that, well neither did I, but Yami's so nice, and sweet and kind a good, who in the world would want to hurt him. Why in the world did I leave Yami to that fag freak? Why does Yami have to be gay with him, he isn't even that hot, he was pretty hot but not really, I'm way hotter.

I kept thinking to myself should I go back, should I wait till Jason had gone, then go there and comfort my man. Wait a minute he isn't my man, he could be, but no I don't want him to be so that's that. Or did I?

As I continued walking home I was thinking of that day Yami came to me crying, I know what's wrong now he didn't need to say it, now that I witnessed it, Jason is controlling him, god knows what he did to my Yami. There I go again calling him mine. But I can't get that out of my mind when he kissed me and got on top of kissed up my body, I was touching him and he was touching me, oh my god non of this will leave my mind, its all I been thinking about ever since Yami left that day, damn Bob had to come in and ruin it (attn: I bet you readers or mad about that too)

I must like Yami, other wise that hole thing would be nothing to me then just a disgusting point in my life, but it wasn't disgusting, It was.... I can't even describe the feeling I got it was like when he got on top of me that our body's were connected and like I stopped thinking all together and just went with the flow because it felt right to me, but I was told fag love is wrong, and bad, and I be sent to hell, my step-father put those thoughts in my mind, I know that Bob is gay, and everyone is friends with him. I need to talk to him.

I finally made it home and I walked up to Bob's office, he was there typing some legal shit on the computer, like always. "Bob!" I said to get his attention "oh, um yes Seto?" he looked up and stopped typing "were talking" I said unsure of what to say, I always acted mean to him, even though I thought of him like he was my father.

"Sure Seto what do you want to talk about?" he said nicely, damn him why was he always nice to me no matter what attitude I gave him. "Well, I wanted to ask you about, being gay!" I said quite abruptly, Bob raised an eyebrow "what do you want to know about it?" he asked "is it wrong, are you going to go to hell for it?" I said looking at his face give a wide smile "no Seto, I'm not going to hell thanks for your concern though, you see, god wouldn't punish someone who loves another, love is not a sin Seto, you and everyone else should be free to love who ever they please" he said standing up and walking towards me "but dad, you can't get married or have kids with a man" I said looking up and him smiling at the fact that I called him dad for the first time in a long time, he wasn't really my dad but he has been there for me my hole life he deserves such a title. "I married my husband, in Vermont its legal there still, and I adopted a kid with is ten times better then making one, because I saved a kid that doesn't have a mom or a dad" he said and I glared "I'm not gay, I know what your thinking, your thinking I am asking this because of what you saw with me and Yami!" I said looking down on him he was like an inch taller then Yami "hey I believe you are what ever you say you are, but if you like Yami, with I never said you did, then I say go for it, its always best to follow your heart don't let anyone tell you other wise" Bob put his hand on my shoulder and patted me on it then walked back to his seat and started typing again.

"I got lots of work to do before the night is done, so you go and do what you have to do" he stopped typing and winked at me, as if he was trying to tell me what I should do, and I got the hint, I should go back to Yami. I don't like him or anything but he is a friend that I hold dear to my heart, and I will not let that bastard Jason ruin my darling Yami's life.

* * *

Seto's mind is made up, he is going for Yami, or is Jason going to step in- between find out in chapter 12 R&R


	12. Just kill me

* * *

Hello just a disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters nor will I ever this story has been made up by me, and my friend for your entertainment enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12 (Just Kill Me)  
  
Seto's P.O.V  
  
I got right in that limo, and went back to my Yami…um I meant my friend Yami's house to see if Jason had hurt him, why was I so dumb as to leave him there with that freak, he could of killed him and I be too late. 

I arrived there as quickly as the driver would go, with is pretty fast I told him to gun it, and of course he works for me so he will do as I say. I walked to Yami's house knocked pretty loudly and Yugi answers, "Yugi, I need to see Yami" I said looking down upon Yugi that was not much shorter then Yami "Yami said he wanted to be left alone after Jason left" Yugi said looking at me sadly "I don't think Yami should be seeing that jerk, I don't know what Jason has been doing to Yami, but I want it to stop" Yugi said looking up to me as if I had all the answers, but maybe I did have them.

"I will see to it that it is all taken care of Yugi, just let me to his room" I said walking past Yugi weather he said it was ok or not.  
I knocked on his door; there was silent from within his room even after I knocked. I knocked again, and I can swear I heard silent sobs. I turn the knob of the door it was open. As soon as I walk in I see Yami on his bed with the blanket covering his body, I could tell he was naked under there by seeing his clothes on the floor. I run to him and wrap my arms around him as he sits there sobbing hugging his knees "did h-he leave?" Yami mutters "yeah he is gone, your ok now, I'm here, I wont let him touch you again!" I rocked him in my arms and he put his arms around me and he cried there, I never wanted to let him go, I wanted him in my arms at all times were I know he is safe and sound.

"I can't be seen with you, he will hurt me," he whispered up to me "he isn't going to hurt you I wont let him" I said again I can tell he was scared out of his mind, I saw the burses on his arms and a black eye I can tell he was putting up a fight then gave up. I held his head up to my chest and rubbed his back "I can't believe that mother fucker I will get that mother fucker for this, he will pay big time" Yami looked up and me with face full of tears I drew my face closer to his, I can smell the smell of sex from his mouth, Jason forced him to suck his cock, that bastard. I didn't like the smell but I kissed him just the same, because I care about him, I'm not gay but I do care about him. I was getting dirty thoughts in my head of Yami and me, I was so dazed I couldn't think straight, all I can think of is Yami, and all the things we could do.

I slid my kiss down right above his waistline and to the edge of his pants "stop it" Yami muttered, I look up at him "I'm sorry if I a making you unconformable" I apologized "I just don't want Jason to know, I don't want him mad at me" Yami looks up at the sky lying there, I can tell Jason is making Yami say all this, he told me he likes me so of course he wanted me

"Jason's an asshole don't waste your time on that slime" I said on top of Yami looking at his expression, it was hard to read, it was a mix of sadness and resentment. "You don't want me Seto, no one does, just Jason, that's what he said to me, and it's true" I don't think Yami knew what he was going on about "the only reason Jason fucked me is because he drugged me up that night at the club were I meet him, no one else came up to me, Stan would of, because he felt sorry for me, because I'm a loser" I couldn't take his rambling anymore I slapped him and he looked up and me confused.

"That enough, shut up! You don't know what your talking about, Jason is putting this in your head to make you believe that you have to stay with him in order to not be alone, well I'm here and I love you so shut up! Your not a loser you never were in my eyes you were always someone I looked up to, someone I can rely on someone I can run to when I felt alone. Jason's doing the same thing my stepfather did, he made me feel like crap he beat me, and he had girls rape me when I was 10 years old! He had me wiped burned scared all over my body, I thought it never would end till I final snapped and I killed him! Yes Yami I killed a man, because I couldn't take it any more" I said all the things I been dieing to get out of my system for years, things that I cried about at night I just told Yami everything, and I even told him that I love him.  
  
Yami's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears; Seto just confessed he loved me. Seto Kaiba said that he loves me. I looked to him confused did he realize he said that he loved me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Seto said still sitting on top of me. I smiled knowing those words just made my day. "I love you too," I said as I pulled my self and kissed him he kissed me back and softy broke it and whispers

"I'm not gay, your just my exception" "Ok Kaiba I'll be your exception" I said as I kiss him again this time more passionately he moved down me again I know what he wanted to do, I can see the way he was looking down he wanted to suck me, "I know what Jason made you do" he looked up at me from my waistline "he made you suck on his short little cock" he smirked "but don't worry, I wont let him do that to you again, but instead, let me suck on yours, I am sure your too stressed out right now, so, I'll help you loss the stress" he said seductively. I looked up amazed and greatly turned on that Seto was just offering me a blowjob, with I wasn't going to turn down, but I didn't get the chance to say yes he started pulling my pants off with his teeth and then my underwear I was in complete shock I didn't say a word I just let Seto work it.

"Your big, for such a short guy" he said, as he look upon my naked body in awe of it "I bet that slime bag Jason didn't return you the favor of sucking your cock…well let me finish what he started" Seto was really getting me horney with his seductive talk and the look in his eyes, then her lick up the side of my cock and I let out a faint moan. "Your one hot pharaoh you know that" Seto said as he started stroking my man hood making me go crazier by the second, I begin to get an erection as he stroked it with his strong hands, I loved the feel of his hands around my man hood. He looked up at me again and started licking the tip of my penis "oh Seto! Keep going" I quivered for more as Seto wrapped his mouth around my cock and started to suck on it I moaned in pleasure unsure if grandpa or Yugi was hearing me because I was being pretty load, but I didn't care, because my Seto was pleasuring me, because it came from him is what made it special.  
  
Seto began to move his mouth back and forth on my cock, making me moan loader and loader, he was gagging on it a few times but he still continued sucking faster this time, I was soon to hit my climax "Seto…oh my god…I want to make love to you Seto" I moaned with was the truth I wanted to go all the way with him. He sucked faster and faster I felt my self on the verge. He stops for a second and looked up at me "that's it my Yami cum on" I was mad that he stopped "keep going!" I shouted and then he went back to it, the sweat dripped down my face, as I felt my self hit my climax all inside Seto's mouth, I heard Seto swallowing ever bit of it "you taste good Yami" he said as he stared to kiss down the sides of my neck, as I heard my cell phone ring on the side of my bed "hold on Seto let me get that" I said reaching for it and he let me, Jason wouldn't let even carry my cell on me if we were going out

"hello?" I answered "Yami, come over my house tonight, I don't want you cheating on me again, so I'm going to keep a close watch on you" Jason voice came form the cell as my eyes widen if fear "I never cheated on you, but I don't want to be with you anymore, ok I want to end it, you always cheat on me and always treat me like shit, I want someone who is going to treats me good" I looked up and Seto and smiled at him letting him know I wanted him, and he smiled

"Yami, its not a choice ok? But don't worry I will get you for even bring up the fact that you want to break up with me" he hung up the phone with a load click. I looked at Seto "can you stay the night Seto?" I didn't want to be left alone "maybe" he said smirking then lying down on my bed with I was guessing that was a yes. Seto wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes thinking how happy Seto makes me, how can anything get any better then this right now, I wish Jason would just leave me alone so that I can be happy forever. We both feel asleep there within each other's arms. I fell straight to sleep for the first time in along time dreaming of Seto. 

I woke up to the next morning still in Seto's arms, I looked at him and smiled, he looked so cute lying there sleeping with his head rested on my shoulder, why the hell did I go to that gay club that day when I had someone all along right before me. I shock him after looking at him sleep for a while, he mumbled in his sleep "mom" so I shock him again and his blue eyes opened slowly and I smiled at him, and he smiled at me back. "Seto, I want to asked you something?" I said looking at him "do you really love me?" I asked because I didn't know if I can believe in love anymore with all my bad experiences had all lead me to thinking I was with the one I was to die with and in the end it all ends in tragedy.

Seto looked at me for a moment and didn't say anything. "Well do you?" I repeated my self "no…. I'm not gay remember" he said getting up from the bed and starting to head for the door "what? Y-you don't love me, well do you like me?" I asked frowning "no" is all he said as he left out the door and shut it behind him, I feel to my knees and cried there I punched my self in the knee "I'm stupid" I said quietly "stupid for believing in love" I punched my self again "stupid for thinking Seto would let me into his heart, he isn't ready to let anyone into his heart, so why am I so special" I burred my head in my carpet and cried there for a long time I wasn't sure how long but all I know is that when my cell phone rang I stopped to answer it, of course it was Jason "hello Yami good to see your up…. I'm coming over tonight hunny so please be there around ten" he said "ok no problem" I said "good can't talk now got to go" Jason hung up and I turned my cell off with Jason told me never to do, so he can always contact me, but I didn't care anymore, I wish Jason would just get it over with a kill me. Why did Seto have to be so stubborn? All I want from him is to say he loves me and look at me in a loving way, not yell at me and say it, but no he is never going to utter that 3 word sentence ever again.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
I was walking home again, again too annoyed to call up a limo to take me home, oh well its not like its far or anything. Why am I doing this? I'm hurting Yami all he wants me to love him and all I do is turn him down, I'm no better then Jason. I do love Yami, he is all I think of all the time, all I dream of, the only person I want to be around is Yami.

I look at my watch for a second, I have to be home by 10 am, it was now 10:34, oh well guess I missed out on a business meeting again, twice this happened this week because I wanted to be near Yami. I called up the limo driver; it didn't take long for him to get there. I know I have a busy day today all this stuff I keep putting off, but I want Yami to know that I love him, and then I go get Jason arrested for what he has done.

I dialed Yami's cell number he didn't answer it, I didn't think he would. I left a message "Yami, I'm sorry. But I want to talk to you tonight around 11, I have lots of work to do today, and I don't think I'll make it up to any earlier then that, but please don't be mad at me…." I hung up not knowing what else to say to him, I guess I save it all for tonight.I got Home and I saw bob waiting there he knew I was late but he just smiled, I know were you were, you were with Yami were you not?" I looked and him and nodded "I want to talk to you dad, can we talk?" bob wasn't my dad, but I always wanted him to be. He looked happy to hear me call him dad and he nodded as well.

Yami's P.O.V.  
  
I didn't do anything for hours I lied in my bed thinking that I know what I'm going to do when Jason get here, of course he will be mad because I turned off my cell but that's ok I don't give a shit any more, no one loves me anyways it no loss to them. I looked at the clock for the millionth time tonight it said 9:49 not to much longer, unless he was going to be late, with for once I wanted him to be on time.  
I heard a knock on my door "come in" it must have been Jason, he was early that was fine with me though.  
  
It wasn't Jason who walked in the door it was Yugi "Yam…can I talk to you for a minute?" he looked at me with concern I guess he knew I was sitting here by myself looking at the clock, in depression. "Sure Yugi" I said turning to look at him as he sat down to my left side "are you still dating that Jason guy?" he asked me looking into my eyes, he had a sad look in his eyes with I haven't seen in a long time "yes" I said as I got up "what? You shouldn't be dating him he is a horrible guy!" he said looking angry with me "oh…. well its all I can get" I said looking at the ground

"no that's not all that you can get you're a hot guy, and one of the nicest guys in the world, and hottest" Yugi said sweetly to me blushing a little bit "no I'm not" and I really didn't believe what he was saying "why would I lie to you! You're a great person with a great personality I wouldn't be surprised if all the bi sexually and gay guys in the world were lining out your door for some piece of you"

Yugi was looking in my eyes, but I didn't believe him still, why would he lie like that to me is all I thought, and as if Yugi could read my mind he glared at me "and don't think I'm lying to you because I never would lie to you, I have always told you the truth and I always will" Yugi's glare was something I have never seen directed towards me, it was different to see it directed towards me. I heard a knock on the door again, it was more like a pounding "Yami let me in its ten on the dot" Jason voice bellowed form out side my door I looked to Yugi "get out of here I'll be fine" I said with I knew was a striate up lie, Yugi walked out of the room slowly giving Jason a slight glare, I can tell he can't stand Jason.  
  
"Well I'm on time today hunny" he said looking at me as I cross my arms "for all I care you should of came late" I said smirking "don't get smart with me!" he slapped me across the face but that's what I wanted form him. I smirked again as I hold the spot he slapped me in "Jason I don't give a shit anymore…. kill me" I said plainly looking up at him and he looked in shock as if he lost "what? No I wont kill you want to know why, because I need you around, but I know someone else I can kill in you place he opens the door and there is Yugi with his ears up to were the door knob used to be, Jason must of known he was there.  
  
Jason picked up Yugi by his hair "now Yami your going to do what I tell you" he took out a gun and held it to his head. "Jason! No! Kill me don't get him involved!" I yelled and Yugi bite his hand and he dropped the gun. I didn't know what else to do but to go for the gun I didn't want Yugi to get involved with my affairs, I grabbed the gun form the floor and held it up to Jason.

"Wait a minute Yam…. You love me why would you go and do that for huh? He said holding up his hand. "I don't love you" I said glaring at him, "nor will I ever again, I don't know what was wrong with me, how can I love a manic like you?" I said looking at the trigger knowing if he made the wrong move I would have to pull it "Yami, put the gun down!" he said raising his voice "don't make me take Yugi and go have my way with him!" he said walking closer, I felt scared now, I felt cornered again, there was just one thing I could do, and I did it.

I pulled the trigger back the gun made a load noise but I couldn't hear it all I could here was my head telling me to end it. The bullet flied fast and hit Jason in the forehead and he feel right to the ground the blood was staining my carpet dripping down his face, I become a murderer I killed the man I hated with everything in my heart, the man I wished dead, is. Yugi looked down and the ground in horror, and then to me, he ran to me and hugged me, he knew I was saving his life but I didn't feel right about doing it. I didn't know what to do, so I told Yugi to stay there and I went to the phone and called Seto the only person I could think of out of all this.

Seto's phone rang for awhile then he picked up "Seto Kaiba" he said in his business like tone "S-Seto…. Come over…right now…" I said though the phone "what's wrong?" he said "just come over please" I asked again "I don't take orders form anyone, and if this is about being your boyfriend I already made up my mind Yami, a no is a no." he hung up before I can tell him what was going on so I called the ambulance the only other thing I could do, even if it meant jail it was fine as long as they take me away from this house full of memories.  
  
The ambulance and police got there, the police questioned me and Yugi, they said that I would be let off on self defense that everything will be ok, no nothing will be ok, I killed a man, that thought will never escape my mind. Then I saw a limo pull up, the limo driver got out and opened the door, it was Seto, who I thought doesn't take orders form no one. Seto saw Jason on the stretcher and then they covered his face and when inside the ambulance. Seto walked up to me, I didn't look at him "what happened?" he asked looking into my eyes, damn his eyes were beautiful no matter what mood I was in "I-I…I killed Jason" I studded I was still very horrified over the hole thing "you killed him? What happened? Did he try to kill you, oh if he wasn't dead already I'd have to kill him" he said putting his hand on my shoulder looking at me as I started to cry.

"No don't cry, the pain he caused you, he should of died along time ago, by my hands" he took me into his arms and held me close to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist as the tears were falling down my face. "I wanted him to kill me!" I said with was one reason way I was crying "what? You don't want to die you have so much to live for!" Seto said looking into my eyes again pulling me away from his body to get a good look at me "I have nothing" I muttered "you have me!" he said back looking into my eyes "you? Your not gay remember!" I shouted as he took me to his limo and I got in and so did he.  
  
"I am gay Yami! I'm the fruitiest guy in the world, all hale me the giant apple" he said sounding disappointed "I'm gay Yami, because I love you with every little thing within me, you're the only thing I ever think about" he said as I stop crying all together. Seto leaned in and kissed me passionately slipping his tongue in my mouth as I played with it with mine own. He broke the kiss for a second "limo driver! I want you to take us somewhere distant, were no one will see us and I want you after you do that to get lost." The limo driver nodded from the front and drove us away to a forest like area were no one was around on the drive over we couldn't stop kissing each other. The limo driver got out and walked down a path. "I love you Yami" Seto said as he was walking away "I love you too Seto, but I don't understand… why now do you want to be with me?" I said looking up at him, as he was on top of me "I had a talk with bob, bob and I were talking all day about how I should just go with my feelings, and all my feelings are for you Yami" he took his shirt off slowly over his head, as I looked at him lovely, because I knew form that moment on things would get better, they been bad, and the pain form the past will never go away but only get better, and I thanked god right there and then for giving my happiness to me, and for giving me my Seto.  
  
The End

* * *

Well that wraps it up what did you all think? I know it seemed like a short story but it had a sweet ending, unfortunately I'm not good with lemons as you can see. So that's why I ended it before they go making love sorry about that. But all in all I think it came out ok. Please give your fullest options. 


End file.
